Broken Worlds
by Goddess-Hope
Summary: The secrets they kept for so long have been revealed; worlds are falling apart thanks to their secret. How will everyone react? Harry? Ron? Ginny? Hogwarts? Unwanted by her so called 'friends', Hermione must face the cruel wizarding world...alone.
1. Chapter I

**Title:** Broken Worlds-Remembering

**Chapter:** Chapter I

**Rating:** PG-13

**Authoress:** Goddess-Hope

**Date:** Friday, March 4, 2005

This is sort of a spin-off/sequel to the one-shot, " From Me to You". I suggest you read that story first before reading this one. It contains the thoughts of Hermione's classmates, as she breaks down. It also contains flashbacks and some language. **DISCLAIMER: JK OWNS HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

**Chapter I:**

Harry Potter's Point of View

_

* * *

I never knew… _

She was my best friend for more than seven years…and I never knew.

I thought she cared for me, loved me…

Hermione Granger was my best friend- my love. She was the only reason I stayed alive during the time of war against Voldemort. She was the reason I didn't die that night back in fourth year or that time back in sixth year. She was THE reason…She was everything.

She was what helped me defeat my enemy that final night in seventh year.

And even then, finally then, I knew who she loved.

Who she truly and deeply loved…

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Odd, right? A muggle-born and a pure-blood?

Well, I never knew and neither did Ron. She never told us about- about her marriage to him in the fall of seventh year. Nor did she tell us about her son that was born that Christmas.

No…

She deceived us, Ron and I.

She led us to believe that she would be our Hermione forever. Just ours.

But, no………That snaky bastard just had to steal her away.

When she told us, Ron and I, we both were shocked. Needless to say, confused and angry at the time. We had read the letter from Him to Her, and we were doubtful of it. I guess we should have believed it…

The night I found out, I left her…

I, Harry James Potter, became estranged to someone I knew, loved and trusted, just because I was selfish enough to misunderstand her! I left because I was jealous; Hermione Jane Granger would never be my wife, my love. She had already given it to Malfoy.

And I didn't speak to her again until the night of the attack…

She and Ron both helped me defeat him.

And for a moment- just a split second, while we cast the Killing curse, I saw Hermione look at me with proud eyes. The cinnamon rings that comforted me and bound me to love her. And for that moment, I thought I saw her love me back.

We became good friends again, after that battle.

After losing Remus Lupin, she had helped me build my life back up again. She even built back Ron and Ginny's lives when Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas were found dead.

And yet, she still managed to build her life up again. Through all the tears and pain, she had begun to live.

The night he died, was the night she died too. Not physically, just emotionally. And I though she would never come back again; I was wrong. She found solace in her mother-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy and in her son, Damien.

Damien.

I love that boy- even though he isn't my son, I love him. He looks exactly like Malfoy, which to my dislike, and is rather the gift from God in Hermione's eyes. As well it should be, I suppose.

Don't ask me how those two got together- Malfoy and Hermione. For I don't know. She never told me or Ron, and we both weren't willing to ask. She still needed time- time to grieve and time to find peace. I tried to offer it, but she wouldn't have it.

In those days, I laughed bitterly at her refusal.

And even now, I still do. I laugh and weep all at the same time on how she loved another and how it was my worst enemy. I laugh and cry when I think and see her sad face, followed by the innocent one of her son. And I laugh and sob when I've come to realize that I've been fooling myself and playing naively at a game that I was incapable of winning.

I regret one thing, though, throughout all this time of sorrow I have lived-

The one thing I regret the most- was ever falling in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

Now, Harry Potter was not one to make observations. But, as of today, he began to do so. 

Harry went down to breakfast with Ron and the other Gryffindor boys, smiling and joking with them about Quidditch and girls. He chuckled when Ron managed to trip and fall over Luna Lovegood. Yes, today was like any other day. Or…so it seemed. His head snapped up when he saw Hermione Granger walk into the hall. He could see her glance to and fro over the laughing group of students. Harry sighed inwardly; he knew what she was thinking, for he often had thought about it himself.

Naïve as some were, Harry was happy for them. As happy as he could get…

Making her way to the Gryffindor table, Hermione automatically sat next to them. Her eyes were blank and her mouth was set in a thin line; she was thinking. Harry could see her distress and concentration, but didn't bother to speak his thoughts out. He knew she would just wave him off; she did that to him and Ron loads of times. But, this morning…Hermione seemed different.

When Hermione thought he was talking with Seamus, Harry glanced at her. He observed the frail form she usually never had; the pale, ghostly skin on her arms and face; the purple shadows beneath the cinnamon eyes, the flat, dull looking tresses, and the weary lines set upon her brow. Harry quietly noticed the other subtle changes in her life: the nightly escapades, the disappearances after classes and meals. He remembered that, on several occasions, she would announce that she would be in the library, then when he went to find her- she wasn't there. He could remember that she often gazed at the Slytherin Table when no one was looking. Harry wondered at this new habit. What was she looking at, rather who was she looking at?

At the time, he dismissed those thoughts, dreading the actual truth. He never sought for answers, as he never asked the questions. But today, it might be different.

Harry saw Hermione clutch a wrinkled piece of parchment a falcon had dropped off. He noticed a sad, yet malevolent glare Ginny was giving Hermione and frowned. Why would Ginny act like that?

Still watching, Harry saw the ragged breaths Hermione breathed as she read the letter with furious eyes. He noticed the slight, trembling shivers she had.

Shrugging, Harry turned his attention once again to Seamus, Ron and Dean. They were talking about the latest points taken off from Snap.

After a few moments she screamed. Harry's head whipped up and saw Hermione crying, whispering to herself as she fell from her seat. He glanced swiftly at the parchment still in her hand and wondered. What had made her break down?

He immediately jumped up and shared a look with Ron before holding Hermione in his arms. He tried to whisper soothing things to her, assuring her everything was alright, but Hermione kept babbling about something. He couldn't differ out between the words and cries that she made. And all the while, Ron was looking at him with a strange emotion. He looked as if he were ready to cry; they didn't know what to do. They could never have been ready for the breakdown of their Hermione. No…she was ready for them, but not they for her.

Harry did the only thing he could do: he held her tight and rocked back and forth as Ron chanted the soothing words his mother had done to him. Harry cried too. What had made his Golden Girl cry? He glanced at the letter once again, but didn't bother to pick it out of her hands. It was of great importance to her; he could see that. Ron could see that as well.

And for a while, they just comforted their friend as the whole Hall stood silent and still. No one made a move to calm the convulsing girl as she cried her eyes out. No one made a move to stop Harry from holding her. Not even the teachers dared breathe; it seemed as if no one had been able to prepare for the breakdown of the Head Girl. No, no one.

Finally, Ginny had enough courage to take Hermione from Harry. He let her into Ginny's arms reluctantly, wanting to comfort the missing warmth from the cold body Hermione dwelled in. Ginny looked up at him, as if explaining the reason why. Harry didn't understand until Ginny mouthed the name, 'Malfoy'.

Harry froze; Malfoy… _what in the sodding hell_, did he do to Hermione? Harry's emerald eyes blazed over and he shook with rage. What the hell did he do? Harry glared at the Slytherin Table, looking for Malfoy's smirk but didn't find it. He blinked before resuming his anger and planning the murder of Malfoy. What did he do? Was it the Grangers? Did he harm her family?

" He-He-'s…." Hermione muttered.

Harry looked at her. Did she know what he was thinking?

Her voice cracked again as Professor McGonagoll rushed to comfort her student. Harry was surprised when McGonagoll rushed to her so, calling her by her first name and so on. What surprised Harry even more, was that Hermione had addressed the professor as 'Minerva' not Professor or McGonagoll. Puzzled, Harry was about to demand what in Merlin's name was going on, when the Headmaster and Professor Snape followed. Dumbledore looked more ancient than ever, and even Snape looked as if he were about to die; a pale face and shaking hands greeted Harry along with the onyx, black eyes that were hollow and empty. Harry sucked in his breath, he had never seen Professor Snape so…so…so scared before. The thought almost killed him.

" Potter! Weasley! Weasley!" Professor McGonagoll barked.

Harry snapped back to reality.

He put a firm grip on Hermione's forearm as he, Ron, and Ginny practically dragged the sobbing girl to the hospital wing. She kept saying things like 'he's gone…' or ' no…its not true.' And for a moment, Harry thought it was her family once again, but was silenced in thought when Hermione looked at him pleadingly. He almost thought it was something more; like a beau or a-a boyfriend. But no, Ron and Hermione broke up almost a year before and Hermione's never dated again…..

" Oh my!" came Madame Promfey's remark.

Harry carried Hermione to the bed as Ron and Ginny shared a look. It was obvious Harry cared for Hermione, but there was something they knew that he didn't. Wasn't there?

Madame Promfey kicked them all out and Harry responded with an angry assortment of curses. He gritted his teeth, but Madame Promfey practically booted him out.

" What the hell is going on here?" he demanded angrily.

His request was met with a silent response.

* * *

"Hermione." 

He sees her turn and look at him. He almost cries at what he sees; pale skin complete with dark, purple rings and hollow cinnamon eyes. Tangled tresses of chocolate mingling with the dry remains of crystal tears. A weak voice greets his ears.

" Harry?" she croaks.

" Why?" Ron asks, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort him. Ginny rushes to Hermione's side and a wave of jealousy washes over Harry. Hermione would let everyone comfort her but Him! Why?…

" Why?" demands Harry, glaring slightly at Hermione with cold, unspeakable eyes.

" Because I loved him. Because he could see the real me. Because I felt-I felt safe."

Hermione cringes when Harry pounds his hand on the nearest table. He glares at her and makes her look at him with tearful eyes. The soft, emerald rings hardened as he growled dangerously.

" Because you felt safe?" he spits. His eyes continue to search for his Hermione, wanting to see the truth and to tell himself that it was all a lie…

Sadly, he blinks tears away as he sees that she doesn't lie…

His body freezes, turns rigid and he does a quarter turn, inhaling sharply. He ignores the weeping cries of his fellow Gryffindors, planning to erase all memories of the current night….

Step by step he walks closer to the infirmary doors and turns back to glance at his former love.

Broken eyes and a pale face compliments his vision.

* * *

" I don't understand." 

Dumbledore looks at Harry quizzically; the pale blue eyes twinkling madly in light of the situation. He sighs, refusing to answer the question proposed. He sits down in his rickety chair,. Leaning back and breathing in the musty air that hung about the Headmaster's room. He coughed lightly and pondered upon his thoughts for a moment, focusing his gaze on the sight before him.

Dumbledore cringes almost instantly as he smells the whiskey pouring from the boy's breath, his black hair tossed around, the bright emerald orbs coloring to a dull pine color. His face was distraught with jealousy, anger, and betrayal; the three curses of love.

" Understand? What is there to understand Mister Potter?"

Harry glares quite befittingly at the old man, casting looks of shadowed glowering. His brows were raised high and his face was flushing a nice red color, cheeks aglow with anger.

" Malfoy….," he answers quietly, trying to calm his frustrated soul, " She loves him…They were married. They….have a son for Merlin's sake!"

Professor Dumbledore could only nod his head and hang it low, everything that _his_ boy was saying was true….

But he could not bring himself to confirm the boy's accusations…

Harry lets a strangled noise out, his eyes widening in disbelief as he realizes that the old man knew all along…..

" I loved her and you knew it…."

**

* * *

Hope:…..So? This is only chapter 1 and it is still…blah…Please read and review so that I can see what I am doing wrong and can correct myself… **

And for those of you that read 'His Mission', the sixth chapter will be out shortly….


	2. Chapter II

Title: Broken Worlds

Chapter: II

Rating: R

Date: April 3, 2005

Authoress: Goddess-Hope

**

* * *

/AN/ Please Read " From Me to You" before reading this. **

Please be warned that OOC will be ensued and that the characterization of some characters will slightly alter….-ALSO- Please be advised that each chapter is written in different people's views, so therefore, there will be a change of writing their own story in every chapter. **DISCLAIMER: JK OWNS HARRY POTTER**

**

* * *

Chapter II-**

**Ron Weasley's Point Of View**

_

* * *

'Mione…what have you done? _

You…you betrayed us…

Mudblood Traitor………

* * *

Ron winces as he watches his best friends walk out through the oak doors… 

" You felt safe?" he breathes lowly, the words slowly entering his mind.

He felt tears threatening to escape, to fall endlessly from his serene blue eyes…

The anger was about to unleash……

Hermione's face hardened icily as she wipes away her tears…She squeezes Ginny's hand for support, only to find that the red-head girl has stepped back, tears flowing gracefully from her face…

Ron eyes Hermione once more and suddenly feels the surge of jealousy and the wave of anger wash over him…Disappointment and betrayal flooded the emotion into his eyes.

" SAFE!"

Hermione turned her head away from his direction and began contemplating on something, ignoring his angry scream.

Ron watches her, disgusted, feeling a filthy loathing towards her….Towards her and _him._

" Mudblood Traitor…," he utters darkly, a mask of cold cruelty forming on his face. His soft blue eyes harden as his voice growls dangerously. He spits the ground near her feet and turns away.

Ignoring the plain sobs that follow his remark, he shivers slightly and walks away. The steel sound of each crystal tear falling, echoing in his mind…He shivers again, walking out of the hospital wing. He pauses hesitantly and turns slightly, catching a glimpse of a shaking Ginny…

* * *

The Gryffindor Room remains quiet; the students currently occupying it are sprawled around, listening to one Ronald Weasley tell her story… 

"….because she felt s-safe!" he stammers, hissing loudly. His eyes are ablaze, shimmering in a pool of anger. Never before was he this angry, raging with a passion of betrayal.

Shocked gasps sound as the Gryffindor students murmur amongst themselves, quietly scoffing and mocking the former Gryffindor Queen.

" That bitch…."

" Slytherin Whore…"

" Mudblood Traitor…"

Their angry and taut words raised and became quite vicious until the portrait door opens and in steps Gryffindor's Golden Boy.

Everything becomes silent once again and everyone turns their head to face him. They give him sympathetic looks, offer words of sincere apologies…How could Hermione do that to him when she knew he loved her? Everyone knew it…everyone that is except Hermione. Ron thinks about this seriously before standing to greet his friend.

Harry walked in without a glance to anyone, walking straight into the room. He eyes Ron for a long time before walking up to him and slamming a fist into his stomach.

Ron doubled over, pain flooding into his system. He raised his head and glares at Harry, looking at him with obvious curiosity.

" Even if she betrayed us," Harry whispers, " That is her humiliation and secret to tell, not ours."

Harry flexed his hand, glaring at Ron with cold emerald eyes. Ron glares back and the two continue to stare at each other before turning their heads away, eyes shining with hurt and pride.

So caught up in their little skirmish, they fail to realize that one Gryffindor Gossip has slipped out the portrait door….

* * *

As Ron descends into the Great Hall, all attention is directed on him. He ignores the burning feeling of hundreds of pairs of eyes staring into the back of his head. 

His eyes are red, strained from having been up the night before. His hair sticks out in all directions, an obvious sign of lack of sleep. And to top it all off, his abdomen still held the bruise from which Harry hit him. The physical pain that had erupted was long gone, but Ron still suffered from the mental torture it had brought.

Only time can heal that kind of a wound.

Sitting next to Colin Creevey, Ron ignores the nervous glances Colin gives him. He roughly picks up a spoon and looks at his bowl of porridge, frowning at the dish.

Soon, a person sits next to Ron and pats him on the back. A friendly greeting too early for Ron's liking. Turning, Ron glares at Ernie McMillan, pushing away an arm meant for sympathy and comfort.

Ernie leans in and whispers delicately into Ron's ear, giving him a pat on the back and nodding in understanding. He smiles sadly at Ron before walking back to his table, eager to tell his friends that it was true.

Poor Ron could only sit there, his spoon in hand, hanging over the bowl of porridge he was about to eat. And the only thing registering in his mind was what Ernie had just told him.

" Don't worry Weasley. Lavender told Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw the news. We'll help you get through this. I always knew that Gran.. -ahem- Malfoy was a scarlet woman! The traitor will get what she deserves…"

* * *

I thought I knew her. 

Bloody Hell I did…!

Back then, I would have described her as a conniving, scarlet, mud blood, traitor of a witch!

I had lost one of my best friends! Especially, one that I had considered as a sister…

* * *

Ron lies on his bed, staring into the nothingness of his four poster drapes. His blue eyes were dull; unfeeling and strived of emotion. 

Pale and obviously freckled, Ron silently wished he never met Hermione Granger.

She had left him!

Traded his friendship for another's love!

The ultimate betrayal in Ron's eyes.

And let's not forget the Slytherin God who was involved in the dead center of all this:

Draco Malfoy.

Why….Why on earth had Hermione married him? Because she felt safe?

No…..That wasn't a good enough reason. For the sake of Merlin, she had his child! She was no longer a lioness; she had descended into the ranks of a serpent.

Ron inhaled sharply, exhaling heavily.

Yes, that was right……she had descended into the ranks of a serpent……..

_

* * *

Ginny went into a coma because of her……… _

Mum was half-dead for months and months………

Harry moped around, energized in wanting to fight Voldemort………

And not once - ever - did she say she was sorry……

**

* * *

**

F L A S H B A C K

Ron looked at his friend. Hermione was staring at an envelope. A letter, he presumed. But he was worried. Hermione had weary lines on her face. A few unusual wrinkles there for a bright, young woman. Her eyes were red and droopy. Dark circles were underneath her cinnamon eyes, and her skin was a deathly pale glow. Ron observed her look at the letter with watery eyes. He was concerned for Hermione and he knew something was not right, but there was nothing he could do. He had tried to talk to her about his, as did Harry, but nothing worked. She would wave it off and just ignore it. Ron sighed. He glanced at Hermione once more, before turning to Dean and his talk about Quidditch.

* * *

Something indeed was not right; his eyes were stinging painfully, full of pride and passion as he ignored the girl who sat beside him. Before he would have cared for her as she was looking quite tired, but now, that was all the mud blood bitch deserved. 

" Ron…"

He ignored the high pitched tone she used, wanting to permanently shut her up for good.

" Please…"

He kept his eyes straight, making no move to acknowledge her words, let alone her existence. Taking up his quill, he began to copy the notes off the chalk board.

" Where's Harry…?

Harry wasn't in class; in fact, he was removed from Hogwarts, due to the fact that war was coming and he needed to train. Ron also thought it was because of _her. _

All because of her……………

Sighing, he dipped his quill into the jar of ink and continued copying his notes.

* * *

Whispers and hushes rang throughout the castle as Ron sternly glared at all who dared look his way. His glare was fixed and set, walking stiffly towards the North Tower. 

Proud.

Selfish.

Ignorant.

It seemed as though the whole school described him as an arrogant lad, intent on being a malicious wizard towards the grieving Granger girl. No less then she deserved, he thought.

Indeed, they whisper, _she deserves it!_

, they whisper, 

But does she really? Does she deserve this kind of humiliation? This- this attention?

Her only moment of happiness was with _him_…

…Her only thoughts of happiness were about _him_…

Her only memory of true happiness was _him_…

A bitter taste filled Ron's mouth, the pungent and putrid flavor biting into his tongue. His lips pressed firmly, he thinks more and more about it, shoving people out of his way.

* * *

His eyes suddenly fixed on _her, _sitting in her usual corner, peacefully studying by herself. Even from a distance, the tears were evident on her face, she could hear the intense whispering of the cruel blasphemy that followed her. Chuckles and snickers were directed at her, intended with sarcasm to hurt the poor girl. 

" Oh look over there! Malfoy's slut must have free time now!"

" Traitor….She disgraces the Gryffindor house!"

" No…No, she's a failure to both the muggle and wizarding worlds!"

" Hush! Do you not realize that her lover died to save her? Instead, saving both worlds!"

" That still doesn't change the fact that she betrayed all she believed in!"

" I accept it though….."

I accept it though

I accept it though

I accept it though

Words ringing in his ears, Ron's face darkens…

" Who in their right mind would accept such a relationship?" he mutters, cursing slightly.

I would.

As he observes her frail form, Ron hesitates, wanting to run over there and comfort her.

No, he realizes. His upper lip curls slightly, his face cold and un bearing. Stiff and glaring he stalks away to the boy's dormitory.

**_

* * *

_**

…Only those with tainted hearts, souls, blood, and minds shall be cursed with all eternity to walk the planes in forsaken damnation…

* * *

" Ron, why do you reckon Hermione betrayed us?"

Ron stared at the puzzled Seamus.

" What? Bugger off….I was just asking!"

Huffing, Ron throws his fluffy pillow at Seamus, glowering at the blushing Irishman. His ears turning pink, Seamus mutters a 'good night', closing the curtains around his four poster bed.

Why did she betray us?

Ron shook his head, angry at himself for even thinking about her. Lying on his pillow-less bed, Ron stared at the shadow across his drapes.

* * *

Ron was on his way to the Qudditch field, his robes askew and his tie undone, he walked carelessly down the hall. 

" Where's this supposed son of yours, traitor?"

Hissing a sound barely above a whisper, Ron quickly darted down the corridor with extreme speed. He turned the corner to find Hermione sprawled across the floor, coughing hoarsely.

" What do you think you're doing!"

Ron scowled at the two boys on either side of her: Michael Corner and Zacharias Smith.

" I knew those two were no good!" he swore silently.

" What are you doing!" Ron repeated, asking with more force.

Michael gave him a confused look whilst Zacharias smirked softly at him. He chuckled mirthlessly, giving Hermione a kick to the back. She groaned aloud and coughed some more.

Whipping out his wand, Ron muttered a spell and cursed loudly.

Smith and Corner were thrown backwards, hitting the stone wall behind them. Moaning slightly, the two boys fell into unconsciousness as huge gashes appeared on their heads.

" What is the meaning of this?"

Professor McGonagoll gasped when she saw Hermione. Rushing towards the injured girl's side, she glared quite venomously at Ron who had tucked away his wand in his pocket.

" EXPLAIN!" roared the Gryffindor professor.

Ron simply gestured towards Smith and Corner, who remained unconsciousness. Taking one last look at the coughing Hermione, he walked down the corridor, ignoring the angry shrieks of McGonagoll.

_

* * *

_

Brown, dull brown eyes renewed with hope. A shine glimmering to it; a silent thank-you. Tears threatening to escape for happiness.

* * *

Shuddering, Ron stared out into the blazing fire with a dark look looming upon his face.

Hope.

The only thing he saw, though, was a pair of brown eyes shimmering with hope.

**

* * *

So, what did everybody think? A little better than the last chapter? **


End file.
